


Chip Party in @dicksp8jr Room

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Briana is bossy, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rich can't believe his luck, Rob may get some too if he answers that text, Ruth is delicate, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After karaoke in Houston, Briana, Ruth, and Rich relax with some chips and scotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Party in @dicksp8jr Room

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/OfficialBrianaB/status/698762915097149440) from Briana. 
> 
> All the praises to my wife [PowerfulWeak](http://www.powerfulweak.tumblr.com) for having my back as a beta.

 

“God, that was fun,” Ruth says tossing the bag of SunChips to Briana. “I’ll never get tired of karaoke.”

“You and me both, Ruthie.” Briana catches the bag and flops down in the chair on the far side of the room. She toes off her shoes as Ruth sits in the chair next to hers.

Rich opens the tub of cheese dip he swiped from the kitchen on his way up to the room. “Ladies, as always, a banner night. Thank you.” He opens his own bag of chips and swipes one through the dip, picking up a healthy chunk.

“Smile!” Briana catches her roommates off guard as she snaps a pic, types out a caption and uploads it to Twitter. “Chip party in @dicksp8jr room.”

Ruth rolls her eyes. “Did you just put us on Twitter?” Briana nods and giggles. “Lord help us.”

Rich bounces on the bed and grabs the Johnnie Walker off the bedside table. He unscrews the cap and takes a long swig.

“Aaaah,” he says.

“Gimmie!” Briana reaches for the bottle. Rich hands it to her and she easily downs the equivalent of three fingers. Rich and Ruth look at her in disbelief. “What? How do you think we stay warm in Saskatchewan?” She passes the bottle to Ruth, who takes an elegant sip, almost as if it were her afternoon tea. Briana rolls her eyes lovingly. “Jesus. Take a swig, would ya?”

“Ladies don’t swig,” Ruth retorts. She winks and puts the bottle to her lips again, this time taking a healthy chug of the liquid. “See?”

Briana cackles as Rich reaches for the bottle. “I’m a little behind now,” he says taking another sip. “God, that’s good.” 

Ruth gestures for the cheese dip. Rich holds it out for her and she sticks her finger in it, getting a large scoop. She licks it off her finger and moans around it. “Mmmm. Yummy.”

Rich and Briana exchange a look. She takes a scoop of dip for herself, turns to Ruth, looks her in the eye, and sucks the cheese off her own finger. Ruth’s eyes go wide, and they flick down to Briana’s mouth. 

“I told you,” Ruth says. Briana thinks her voice might’ve dropped an octave. 

“Well, when in Rome,” Rich says, following suit and scooping some dip out as well, and sucking it off his finger. 

The ladies stare at him and then turn to each other. They narrow their eyes, and smile devilishly. They stare heatedly at each other while Briana blindly puts out her hand to Rich for the tub. 

_ Well, this is interesting,  _ Rich thinks as he places the tub in Briana’s hand. 

She doesn’t take her eyes off Ruth as holds it between them. They each dip a finger into the cheese, Ruth just a little bit faster and she holds it out to Briana. Briana’s mouth closes around Ruth’s finger, while Ruth’s mouth closes around Briana’s. Each pulls their finger slowly back out of the other’s mouth. 

Rich groans before he can stop himself. The girls’ smiles grow wider. They’ve won him over. 

“Something the matter, Richard?” Ruth teases. 

“Nope. Not a thing. I’m just...huh.” He resolutely ignores the way his dick twitches in his jeans. He swings his legs off the bed in a half-hearted attempt to give them privacy. “You girls need a few minutes? I can go down to the bar.”  _ Please say no, please say no, please say no,  _ his brain supplies helpfully.

“What do you think?” Briana asks Ruth.

“Oh, I think he can stay,” Ruth replies as she leans into Briana’s personal space. They are so close they breathe each other’s air. “If that’s alright with you, that is.”

Briana flicks her eyes down to Ruth’s lips and licks her own. “Sure,” she says. “You think he can handle it?” Ruth runs a hand through Briana’s thick, blonde hair as Briana spirals a red strand around her finger. 

Ruth twists her head towards Rich. “What do you think? You game?” She leans her head on Briana’s, who looks at him too. 

Rich lays back on the headboard in an obvious invitation. “I’m game,” he says. He tosses his hat on the dresser and runs a hand through his shaggy hair. He hopes that his voice didn’t waver as much as he thinks it did. 

The women turn back to each other and kiss chastely. They don’t close their eyes, but look at each other with a bit of mischief as their lips touch, each still twirling a strand of the other’s hair. 

Rich wonders how he got so lucky.

They kiss again and Briana chuckles into Ruth’s mouth. 

“What?” Ruth asks not pulling away.

Briana pulls away and rests her forehead on Ruth’s. “Just thinking about Chicago. You. Me.  _ Kim.” _

Rich groans. “Are you kidding me? Please tell me you’re kidding me?”

“Why would we be kidding, Richard?” Ruth says. 

“Because you’re going to kill me,” he says, palming his dick. “Both of you and Kim, too? Where the hell was I?”

Briana removes her hand from Ruth’s hair, bites her fingertip and says, “I believe you were off doing whatever it is you boys do.”

Ruth stands and takes one step to the end of the bed. She lifts her long skirt and puts a knee up on the mattress, climbing up Rich’s body and taking care to touch him as little as possible. She straddles his thighs, repositioning her skirt so as to afford Rich easy access. Rich reaches up to Ruth’s shoulders and slides her cardigan down her arms. 

Briana sits back, runs her hand up her thigh and slips it under her black leather skirt. She curses herself for wearing stockings as her finger circles her clit. She knows that there’s always the chance of a hook-up after the show. 

Ruth reaches out for Rich’s beard, tugging her fingers through it. “I like the scruff. I’m especially going to like how it feels when you’re eating me out.” She surges forward and kisses him roughly, opening her mouth and licking into his. His hands reach for her waist and Ruth grasps one of them, moving it to her breast. She inches up a little more, rubbing her crotch against his, and they both moan at the contact.

Briana’s brain is about to short circuit at the sight the two on the bed make. As they kiss, Briana feels how wet she’s getting watching them. She stands quietly and reaches under her skirt to pull off her pantyhose. She hopes they keep kissing because she knows there’s no sexy way in hell to take them off. She manages to slide them over her ass and sits back down to take them off her legs. She runs her hands back up her legs, enjoying the feel of them; she thinks her legs are awesome. 

Briana sits back in the chair, spreads her legs, and enjoys the show Ruth and Rich put on in front of her. There’s nothing particularly raunchy about it, just a nice slow makeout session. Her fingernails trail over her underwear, savoring how wet she really is. 

Ruth reaches behind her to take off the wide belt she’s wearing while still kissing Rich, who slides his hands up her legs, but she can’t quite reach it. 

“Feck!” she hisses. “B, I need help.” She places her hands on Rich’s shoulders.

Rich looks over at Briana and sucks in a breath. He’s momentarily torn between wanting Ruth naked and his face buried in Briana’s cunt. “She’s busy. I can get it.” Rich’s hands move behind Ruth to unhook her belt, but he fumbles with it, too. He ducks under her arm and peeks around her in an attempt to get a glimpse of the clasp. He can’t open it either. 

“Got it,” Briana says, standing. Before she examines the belt, though, her hand goes to the back of Ruth’s neck, pulling her close and she kisses the redhead again. She jolts a little when she feels Rich’s hand sneak its way between her legs. Humming into Ruth’s mouth, she pushes her hips backwards towards him.

Briana looks at the belt that is giving them so much trouble. She fumbles with it a second before turning to Rich.

“You need to stop that,” she says stepping away from his hand, “if you want this belt to come off some time tonight.” He does and Briana pops open the clasp. She holds the belt in front of Ruth. “Please don’t wear this again.” There’s no real venom in her voice though. She drops the belt and sits back down on the chair, legs splayed again. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Rich protests. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you over here?” He stretches  his hand out to her, as does Ruth.

“You absolutely need to join this party,” she says. “Unzip me?” Ruth lifts her hair off her back, allowing Briana access.

Briana accepts their hands and stands. She slowly unzips Ruth’s dress, ensuring not to snag any loose strands of hair in the zipper, and she slips her hands under the dress. Briana caresses up Ruth’s back, causing the bodice to fall off her torso. Briana smiles brightly when she sees that Ruth isn’t wearing a bra.

“Fuck,” Rich mutters. “So perfect.” He ducks his head to one of her nipples, giving it a flick with his tongue, as he brushes the other one lightly with his calloused thumb. 

“Oooooh,” slips out of her mouth. Briana kisses Ruth’s neck gently. Ruth drops her head back at the sensation of both of their lips on her and arches her back. 

“Like that?” Briana asks. Ruth just hums. One of Briana’s hands snakes its way around Ruth’s body, slowly inching downward. Her hand skims Ruth’s flat belly, skirts under the waist of the dress, and when she gets to her mound, Briana sucks in a breath. She realizes Ruth isn’t wearing any underwear. Ruth smiles.

The sound causes Rich to look up at the women. “What am I missing?” he asks. 

“Feel.” Briana says. She guides Rich’s hand under the fabric of Ruth’s dress, and they both tease the hair on Ruth’s mound, not going any lower.

“Jesus,” Rich mumbles. 

“Right?” Briana says. “Someone’s been naughty.” Her fingers dip down to Ruth’s cunt, and Ruth is just as wet as she is. “I like it.”

Rich’s fingers join Briana’s and together they take turns gently stroking her folds and rubbing her clit. Ruth leans back into Briana and unconsciously pushes her hips into their fingers. She pulls on Briana and kisses her hungrily. Rich sucks Ruth’s nipple back into his mouth, nipping it gently. When he plunges a finger into her as Briana kneads her clit between her fingers, Ruth lets out the softest sound and comes. Before they can take their hands away from her, Ruth lets out a heavy and contented sigh and practically collapses onto the bed next to Rich, closing her eyes. 

“Well, that was lovely.” 

Rich and Briana just stare at her for a moment and then back at each other. Neither is sure what just happened. “Ruthie?” Rich asks. 

“Mmmmm?”

“What just happened?” 

“Orgasm, dummy.” 

Briana cackles. “That was the daintiest fucking orgasm I’ve ever heard. Are you sure you came?”

“Oh, I’m sure, B.” She twists to lay on her back and shimmies the dress all the way off. She dangles it on her toes and drops it on the floor, opting to keep her boots on. She looks back at them. “I’m just a wee lass.” They snicker at her. “Shush.”

Rich turns to Briana, a devious smile on his lip. “Showtime?”

“You betcha!” She says channeling her inner Donna Hanscum. She unceremoniously yanks her shirt over her head and throws it behind her. Ruth chuckles when it lands on the television. Rich follows suit and, shedding his shirt, it lands on top of Briana’s. 

As Briana stands to take her skirt off, Ruth walks her fingers up Rich’s belly. He squirms just a bit.

“Someone’s ticklish,” Ruth says. She doesn’t tickle him again, but swirls her fingers around his belly.

“C’mon, Speight,” Briana says, clad only in a bra and panties. “Time to get those pants off.” She pats Rich’s leg and grabs the bottle of scotch and takes another long pull off of it. 

Rich unbuckles his belt and pops the button on his jeans. He scoots down so he can lift his ass and pull them down. He stops when he realizes he still has his shoes on. Briana rolls her eyes and tugs them off, dropping them on the carpet, followed by his socks. He continues taking his pants off as Briana grabs the jeans at his ankles and yanks them off, leaving him in only a pair of tented boxer briefs. 

“You’re still both wearing too many layers,” Ruth says. “Mama needs a show.” She rolls onto her side and props her head in her hand, posing like a pin-up girl. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Briana stares at Rich as she unhooks her bra but holds it in place as the band and straps fall away. 

Rich hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulls them down over his cock, tucking it under his balls. “There’s the ol’ twig and berries,” he says grasping the shaft. 

“Nice knob, Richard,” Ruth says. She lays her hand over his and together they stroke his cock leisurely. 

Briana drops her bra and climbs back up on the bed. She straddles Rich’s legs and bends down to lick a bead of precome off the head, her tits hanging low enough to brush his thighs. She looks up at him and smiles; he smirks back at her.

Briana crawls up Richard’s body, kissing as she goes. Her hair falls around his torso, and Rich gently pulls it away from her face so he can watch her slow ascent. She comes to a nipple and grazes it with her teeth. Rich’s sharp intake of breath tells her she can bite harder, so she does. 

Rich groans and his cock jumps in Ruth’s hand. “Do that again,” he says. Briana bites down one more time and Rich lets out a “Fuuuuuuck.” 

“That’s the idea,” Ruth says, still stroking his cock. 

Briana lets go of Rich’s nipple and kisses him urgently. His beard is softer than she’d imagined it would be, and his tongue tastes of the scotch. His hands skim down her body and grab her ass. She squeaks into his mouth, loving the feel of his hands on her. Briana spreads her knees wider and lowers herself so that Ruth can rub her pussy with Rich’s cock. As wet as she is, and with the little bit of precome on his dick, it slides against her panties easily. They both moan at the contact. 

“I think these may need to come off,” Ruth says teasing Briana’s pussy with her fingernails. “They’re in the way.”

Briana chases after Ruth’s nails when they move away from her, and she hums with disappointment. She pulls away from Rich’s mouth and sits back on his legs. With a quick roll toward Ruth’s legs, Briana lays back and deftly slips off the offending cotton. 

Rich grabs one of her ankles and places a kiss on the sole of her foot, then the inside of her ankle. He kisses his way up her leg until he reaches her pussy. One quick kiss to her clit and one long lick up her center has her reaching for his hair, pulling it roughly. He moans into her center and she shudders.

“Ruthie,” she says. Ruth flips around to kiss her, and they enjoy each other’s mouths while Rich eats her out.

The girls’ kissing gets heated quickly. That familiar warmth starts to burn in Briana’s belly and she knows her orgasm is looming. She breaks away from Ruth and yanks Rich’s head out of her cunt. They both look at her like she just broke their favorite toy. “Don’t look at me like that,” she says. “I need to be fucked. Like yesterday.”

“Mine eyes have seen the glory,” Rich says as the girls roll their eyes. He sits up and grabs a condom from the bedside table’s drawer, ripping the packet open and rolling it on his cock. He holds it in place at the base for a moment. He’s so hard, he thinks he can come just from looking at the girls. 

“Come on, babe. Come to mama,” Briana teases. She opens her folds with her fingers, enticing him to hurry up.

“Don’t keep a lady waiting, Richard,” Ruth says, reaching down to rub Briana’s clit. 

“You girls are gonna kill me.” 

“But what a way to go,” Briana says. 

Rich rubs the head of his dick against Briana and she gasps in anticipation. He pushes into her slowly, not even realizing he’s holding his breath. It’s torturous for both of them. 

When he bottoms out, Ruth leans in and kisses him. She inhales deeply, smelling Briana in his beard.. They both moan, as does Briana,  watching them. Rich and Ruth break apart and he leans in to kiss Briana as Ruth caresses his ass.

He begins to move inside her, slowly, but Briana is having none of it. She wrenches her mouth away from his and growls into his ear.

“Like you mean it, Speight.” She wraps her legs around his waist and claws at his back, trying to spur him on. 

“If you say so, darlin’,” he drawls. He gives a few quick pumps of his hips and then pounds into her. 

“God, yes,” she pants. “That’s it baby. Fuck me.” She continues a litany of profanity while he remains mostly quiet. He’s apparently not a talker. 

Ruth spies a packet of lube in the open drawer and grabs it. She tears it open and drizzles a little on her finger. She gives Rich’s ass a good slap then rubs her lube-covered finger over his balls. He jolts at the sensation and stops for a second. “Hold, please,” Ruth says. She adds a bit of lube to his crack and her finger slides around in it, finding his hole. 

Briana looks over his shoulder to see what is going on. “Hurry, up, Ruthie,” she scolds. 

“One does not hurry in such a situation,” Rich says. “One must go slow-LY!” 

“There it is,” Ruth purrs. 

“God, don’t stop,” he tells her. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Richard.”

Rich fucks into Briana again, a little slower as Ruth continues to hit his prostate. 

Briana needs more. “Okay, stop. Everyone stop.” They freeze thinking something is wrong. She notes their expressions and says, “No, it’s fine. I need more.” Rich pulls out as does Ruth. 

“More, she says,” Ruth jokes. “Do tell, B.” Briana untangles herself from Rich and flips over onto all fours. She sinks down on her elbows and looks over her shoulder, giving him a wink to egg him on. 

“Sweet Jesus,” Rich mutters. He grabs her hips and pulls her back. He pushes into her again, fucking her hard and fast. When he feels Ruth’s hand on his ass again, he leans forward and drapes himself over Briana to allow Ruth access to his hole. 

Briana’s tits swing free and Rich grabs one, kneading it roughly. Briana moans at the contact and she touches her clit, chasing her orgasm. It builds quickly and before she knows it, she’s coming hard. 

Rich feels her come and he slows his thrusts, anticipating her sensitivity. 

“Don’t you dare,” Briana grits out. “Keep going.” She pushes back into him. 

“I’m not gonna last if Ruth keeps hitting my happy button,” Rich says. 

“Ruthie, come here,” Briana says. She keeps thrusting back into Rich, gunning for a second orgasm. 

Ruth moves to the foot of the bed, giving Rich’s ass a goodbye pat as she goes. Briana motions for her to lie down and as Ruth gets into position, Briana gives her thigh a nibble. Ruth scoots down a little more and Briana dives into her cunt. Ruth is sweet and tangy and Briana hasn’t tasted anyone as good. 

Briana slips a finger into Ruth’s pussy easily as she wraps her lips around her clit and suckles it. Ruth’s little noises spur her on and Briana fucks her with three fingers. Ruth is so wet, she practically drips onto Briana’s hand. 

Once again, Ruth comes quickly and delicately. She bats away Briana’s hand, oversensitivity setting in. She scoots away from Briana, taking a few deep breaths. 

Briana pushes up until she’s kneeling upright, Rich still fucking her. One of his hands crawls up to her throat, the other on her hip. She reaches behind her, grasping for Rich’s hips, trying to pull him closer.

“Fuuuuuuck,” she mutters. 

“So good,” he says. “I’m close.” His thrusts turn erratic as he fucks her.

“Yeah? Me, too.” One of her hands rubs her clit again and her second orgasm rips through her harder than the first. She falls forward onto her hands. “Fuckin’ A.”

A few more thrusts and Rich comes, too. “GodDAMN,” he snarls. He pulls out of Briana and takes off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash. He flops back onto the bed, utterly spent, his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. 

The girls exchange a look and they descend on Rich’s cock, licking it gently, cleaning off the come. He puts a hand on each of their heads hardly believing his good fortune at having these women in his bed. They finish the job and crawl up the bed, each snuggling into Rich. 

“Tell me you’re taking those boots off before we drift off,” Rich says to Ruth. “I’d hate to be kicked by those in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, I’m not staying, love.”

“You’re not?”

“Lord, no. I’ve got a date with Rob in about twenty minutes.”

Briana lifts her head. “Text him. Tell him the party’s in here, and he needs to be naked.”

“On it,” Rich says, energy suddenly renewed. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.trekchik.tumblr.com).


End file.
